


Red tie in your wrist

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Suit Kink, Suits, Tie Kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Para cuando Tetsurō se da cuenta, su corbata ya no está en su cuello, sino en sus muñecas.





	Red tie in your wrist

Tsukishima se acerca lentamente con paso seductor y la mirada brillante —Tetsurō se pierde en el color miel de sus ojos y en la forma en la que lo mira, como si fuera un cazador a punto de encajar una fuerte mordida sobre su presa—, y el traje de color azul le sienta tan bien que Kuroo trata de grabar la imagen de Kei en su mente.

Pero el sentir a Iwaizumi detrás de él le dificulta la tarea, y si ese par no se detiene en ese momento, no tardará mucho en soltar agudos y vergonzosos sonidos proviniendo desde su garganta.

(La excitación es tanta que puede sentir su cabeza arder y dar vueltas, puede escuchar como su ritmo cardiaco aumenta de a poco, y el agradable dolor de la creciente erección bajo sus pantalones le roba el aliento más rápido de lo que desearía).

—Hmmm… —parece gruñir Kei cuando está lo suficientemente cerca del pelinegro, y le observa con cierto desdén de arriba a abajo hasta que se detiene en la corbata roja de Kuroo—, parece que estás disfrutando esto, _Kuroo-san._

Tetsurō intenta negar, pero los Iwaizumi le obliga a voltear a verle con solo una de sus manos, y Kuroo sabe que se ha metido en donde no debe cuando nota la dominante expresión de Hajime ordenarle con la mirada que no le ignore, o le irá mal.

.

El dolor en su cuello sigue estando presente en su confundida cabeza, Tetsurō no sabe realmente en qué está pensando, o qué sucede a su alrededor; el beso que Iwaizumi le da es demandante y se le dificulta seguir el ritmo tan brusco impuesto por el moreno, sobre todo cuando Kei delinea con extremo cuidado su torso, deteniéndose en las zonas que el rubio cree más sensibles.

(Kuroo suelta un largo jadeo en un intento por obtener algo de oxígeno, pero la insistencia de Iwaizumi y Tsukishima frustran su deseo).

Y para cuando Tetsurō se da cuenta, su corbata ya no está en su cuello, sino en sus muñecas —y eso le excita tanto que ya no le importa que es lo que vaya a suceder en su oficina—.

—Oh, vaya —murmura Kei sin dejar de pasear sus largos dedos por sobre el torso del pelinegro—, no creí que tuvieras esa clase de fetiche, _Kuroo-san_ —Tsukishima se toma su tiempo en decir su nombre, y Tetsurō suelta un largo y agudo gemido cuando siente la agradable presión de las calientes manos de Iwaizumi sobre su nuca.

Oh, bueno. Parece que tendrá una noche de lo más divertida.

Kuroo solo espera que su oficina no termine pareciendo el después de un desastre natural.


End file.
